Admirer
by Chikara Shone
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATED/Uchiha Sasuke, adalah murid baru di Sekolah Music Konoha. Pemuda pendiam yang di hari pertamanya sekolah, lebih memilih membuang waktunya untuk menyendiri di sebuah perpustakaan lama di gedung belakang Sekolah. Hingga tiba-tiba, tak sengaja dia berjumpa dengan murid misterius, Namikaze Naruto *BadSum*/SASUNARU/TYPO/2nd Project
1. Chapter 1

"Di sekolah ini ada dua gedung yang masih berfungsi dan satu gedung lama di belakang Sekolah. Di gedung pertama, terdapat kelas melodis, kelas Ritmis, dan kelas Harmonis. Di gedung kedua, terdapat kelas Beethoven, kelas Mozart, kelas Chopin dan kelas Dvorak" Jelas seorang siswa berambut pirang panjang diikat satu dadanya terdapat pen-Name yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Deidara' dan di sampingnya terdapat tulisan 'Ketua Osis'. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Deidara ini, sedang menjelaskan seluk beluk tentang Sekolah Musik di Konoha ini kepada siswa baru yang berada di pendiam yang memiliki pandangan dingin. Terbukti sedari tadi Deidara menjelaskan tentang Sekolah Musik ini, dia sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kau akan mengikuti pelajaran di kelas apa, itu sesuai jadwal yang akan diberikan Sekolah pada dirimu. Seumpama jadwalmu pada jam pertama, kau harus mengikuti pelajaran di kelas Harmonis. Dan pada jam kedua, kau harus mengikuti pelajaran di kelas Ritmis. Seperti itu" Ujar pemuda bernama Deidara itu lagi. Walaupun dia malas menjelaskan hal seperti ini kepada pemuda yang memiliki sifat seperti orang di sampingnya ini. Tetapi, inilah kewajiban dan tugas dirinya sebagai Ketua Osis. Menjelaskan kepada para Siswa baru mengenai Sekolah Musik Konoha.

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan gedung di belakang Sekolah?" Akhirnya, setelah sekitar setengah jam perjalanan mengitari Sekolah yang cukup luas ini, pemuda berambut DarkBlue yang melawan gravitasi ini angkat bicara saat mereka berdua sampai di depan gedung lama yang berada di belakang Sekolah. Tampak sedikit Siswa yang berada di sekita gedung tersebut. Mereka pun hanya melewati jalan tersebut untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Bukan bermaksud untuk bersinggah di gedung itu.

"Oh, Ini gedung lama. Sudah hampir 21 tahun tidak juga kadang ada segelintir Siswa yang berkunjung kesini hanya untuk menyendiri atau bermain atau mencari ilmu. Yaa— didalam gedung ini terdapat perpustakan lama yang koleksi bukunya lengkap. Walaupun di perpustakaan baru koleksi bukunya tidak kalah lengkap" Jawab sang Ketua Osis. Sepertinya murid baru di sebelahnya itu tertarik dengan gedung lama yang ada di hadapannya ini. Buktinya, dia sampai berhenti hanya untuk mengamati gedung yang sudah sedikit usang di luarnya ini. padahal sedari tadi saat Deidara menjelaskan semua fasilitas di Sekolah ini, tak ada ekspresi tertarik sedikit pun dari pemuda bermata oniks ini.

"Memang terlihat kotor dan tidak terawat sih di luarnya. Itu karena pihak sekolah yang malas saja memperbaharui cat dindingnya. Tetapi di dalam masih bersih tanpa debu sama sekali loh! Petugas kebersihan masih setia membersihkan tempat ini. Didalam, cat dindingnya juga masih terlihat baru. Pokoknya, Cuma luarnya saja yang memberitahu kalau ini adalah gedung lama. Namun didalamnya masih seperti baru, walaupun model dan gayanya itu yaa— jaman 21 tahun yang lalu. Hehehe!" Panjang lebar sang Ketua Osis menjelaskan, namun tak sedikit pun di tanggapi oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda dingin itu lebih memilih mengamati gedung di depannya tanpa berhenti. Seperti ada yang menarik dari gedung tersebut. Tapi entah apa, pemuda berkulit putih itu juga tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san! Sudah sampai disini dulu yaa untuk pengenalan fasilitas dan aturan di Sekolah ini. Kalau masih ada yang belum kau mengerti, silahkan temui aku!" Deidara menatap pemuda yang tadi dia panggil Uchiha tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Berusaha ramah pada orang bersifat dingin dan pendiam memang susah. "Dan ini jadwal kelasmu" lanjutnya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada pemuda Uchiha yang hanya di tanggapi dengan uluran tangan mengambil kertas tersebut tanpa menoleh ke Deidara sedikitpun.

"Sampai jumpa" Dan Deidara akhirnya menghilang di belokan sebelah gedung tersebut, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih asik melihat gedung yang bagi sebagian besar siswa tidak ada menariknya sama sekali.

.

* * *

**Admirer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Senpai Masashi Kishimoto, dan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah mutlak—tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

**Inspired: **Film "Secret" Mungkin tema – dan sebagainya – awal dan akhir cukup mirip dengan film gue usahakan untuk mengubahnya versi saya seiring waktu. Walaupun tetap dengan tema cerita yang sama!

**Author: **Chikara Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – Mungkin yang lain akan menyusul sesuai alur!

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Drama(!) — Apakah benar Drama? Author juga belum mengerti. Dan mungkin akan ada sedikit Angst(?)

**Rate: **T

Out Of Character Paraaah!

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, Drama—Cerita pasaran, Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Author baru.

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, adalah murid baru di Sekolah Music Konoha. Pemuda pendiam yang di hari pertamanya sekolah, lebih memilih membuang waktunya untuk menyendiri di sebuah perpustakaan lama di gedung belakang Sekolah. Hingga tiba-tiba, tak sengaja dia berjumpa dengan murid misterius, Namikaze Naruto.

**Notes: **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan Author belaka. Tidak untuk di komersialkan. Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini, lebih baik anda tidak usah membaca. Saya tidak akan menerima flame. Cukup saran!

Baiklah, saya akan mulai cerita ini, dan semoga menghibur! Cekidot:

* * *

**Chap 1: Noisy!**

* * *

.

Akhirnya Siswa baru yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung tersebut tanpa menghiraukan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.54. Enam menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai dan dia memilih untuk menyendiri atau tepatnya mengamati gedung tua ini. gedung yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan langkah santai, Sasuke menapaki jalan yang di buat dari lempengan batu besar menuju pintu gedung yang sudah terlihat sangat tua, dengan kaca yang bahkan tidak bening lagi.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke langsung membukanya. Dan ternyata pintu yang dikiranya sudah tua ini, bahkan tak bersuara sedikitpun ketika di dorong kaca yang terlihat tidak bening itu lagi, ternyata masih keset tidak bahwa walaupun semua fasilitas di gedung ini sudah tua, namun tetap menerima perawatan dengan baik.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung berlantai 2 yang ternyata semua isinya adalah , gedung ini adalah perpustakaan? Lalu apa maksud Deidara tadi? 'didalam gedung ini terdapat perpustakan lama yang koleksi bukunya lengkap'

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dan lebih memilih menjelajahi gedung yang sudah membuatnya membolos pelajaran pertama di hari pertamanya mengamati seluruh benda yang berada di lantai dasar gedung seluruh isinya adalah rak-rak tinggi yang sudah penuh dengan bermacam jenis buku.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga melingkar yang terdapat di tengah ruangan untuk mencapai lantai kedua. Dan sesampainya di sana, Sasuke di kejutkan dengan berbagai peralatan yang terdapat di lantai dua ini. peralatan music tradisional yang tertata dengan rapi di beberapa sudut ruangan. Peralatan music yang mungkin sudah sulit dijumpai.

Di tengah ruangan itu sendiri, terdapat sebuah piano tua yang berukuran cukup besar yang sepertinya dibuat dari pohon klasik yang sangat cantik dengan pelitur yang belum terkelupas walaupun sudah diyakini kalau piano ini sudah berusia berpuluh-puluh sadar, Sasuke bergerak menuju piano tersebut. Menaruh tas yang sedari tadi dia gemblok di samping kursi yang disediakan untuk memainkan piano. Dan dia sendiri menduduki kursi tersebut.

Terus menerus dia pandangi piano yang sekarang tepat berada di depan matanya itu, tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Mengagumi setiap lekuk dari piano pertama kali ini dia melihat piano seindah -jari putih ramping miliknya tersebut, mulai mengangkat dan menyentuh toots piano tersebut tanpa menekannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Menyambar tas yang sedari tadi dia telantarkan dan mulai melangkah pergi menuju lantai dasar. Mungkin dia lebih baik mengikuti pelajaran. Dia sudah memasuki gedung ini dan tidak ada yang menarik seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Sungguh membuang-buang waktu kenapa ada perasaan tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini?dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan membuat dia betah disini terus menerus.

Saat dia sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan akan bergerak untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung ini, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantunan permainan piano dari lantai atas. Seingat Sasuke, tidak ada siapapun tadi di atas, saat dia berada disana. Lalu siapa yang memainkan piano itu?Permainan yang sangat apik dan merdu, sungguh cocok bila mengingat piano klasik yang cantik itu.

Sedikit penasaran, siapa yang memainkan piano tersebut padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di atas, dan permainan yang sangat indah, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai sedikit tergesa tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju lanta dua.

Saat sesampainya di pijakan tangga yang terakhir, permainan piano yang merdu itu menghilang, lenyap bersama sang pemain. Tak kala membuat Sasuke semua ini hanya pikirannya dia terlalu banyak melamun. Apa ini semua hanya sebatas imajinasi? Entahlah, Sasuke juga yang dia dengar tadi terdengar begitu saat dia melihatnya untuk membuktikan, semua itu seperti ilusi.

Puk— "Haay, kau mencariku?"Dengan tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang Sasuke terdapat sosok pemuda kecil yang menepuk bahu sebelah kanan itu sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk mendapati pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Berambut pirang, bermata sapphire, berkulit coklat, memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Sungguh sosok yang sempurna.

Sasuke sedikit mengkerutkan alisnya, ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya tersebut. Apakah pemuda kecil ini yang tadi memainkan piano dengan indahnya? Dilihat dari seragam yang dia kenakan, sepertinya dia memang Siswa di Sekolah Musik ini. "Ada apa?" Suara yang cukup cempreng seperti seorang perempuan mengingat dia adalah seorang pemuda.

"Hn" Gumaman yang tidak jelas pun keluar dari belahan bibir Sasuke. Dengan santainya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, bermaksud melanjutkan niatnya tadi yang sempat tertunda—meninggalkan gedung ini.

"Hei, kau murid baru yaa? Namamu siapa? Usiamu berapa? Kau tingkatan berapa?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan suara cempreng terus menerus menemani langkah Sasuke meninggalkan gedung ini. Pemuda yang entah siapa namanya itu, ternyata mengikuti Sasuke pergi. Terus mengekor dibelakang Sasuke seperti seorang pesuruh.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Boleh kenalan nggak? Namamu siapa sih? Aku Na—"

"Dobe! Berhenti bicara tidak berguna dan berhenti mengikutiku!" Bentak Sasuke yang lama-kelamaan merasa risih juga, terus diikuti seperti ini dengan lemparan pertanyaan yang tidak ada otaknya tak bisa perfikir dengan kecil yang sedari tadi mengekor Sasuke itu, langsung saja membeku ditempat setelah mendapat bentakan yang cukup keras dan tatapan kebencian dari Sasuke.

Setelah dikiranya Sasuke bisa berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya dengan tenang, dia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang yang masih membeku itu sendirian. "Usuratonkachi!" Dengusnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan pemuda beriris batu nilam mulia yang masih diam mematung. Tak merespon perkataan dan gerakan Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Seru pemuda bersurai pirang itu, diiringi dengan gerakan berlari berlawanan arah dengan arah yang di lalui Sasuke kecil menuju entah kemana, yang terpenting, dia bisa bersenang-senang dahulu disini, mencari tempat yang dikiranya nyaman dan membuat dirinya ceria. Diapun memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon besar di sebuah taman samping gedung pertama.

.

"Pada abad 19, ada seorang jenius music. Yang belakangan di kenal dengan pujangga piano—" Jelas seorang sensei di kelas Chopin, Sensei berambut perak sedikit berantakan dan memakai masker. Sensei yang bernama Hatake Kakashi ini sedang mengajar di kelas Chopin. Kelas dimana Sasuke memulai jam pertamanya di Sekolah ini dengan sedikit terlambat.

Sasuke sendiri datang terlambat di kelas pertamanya karena dia memilih menyendiri di gedung yang menarik perhatiannya tadi pagi. Hingga dia mendapatkan meja di bagaian paling belakang. Kita semua sudah tahu hal itu. Dan jangan lupakan tentang pemuda kecil yang ngerecoki Sasuke saat akan pergi menuju kelas pertamanya ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Suara cempreng yang tadi pagi sempat terlintas di telinga Sasuke, sekarang terulang lagi. Memotong pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh sang guru. Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah pintu masuk yang bertepatan lurus dengan posisinya. Melihat seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi—pemuda kecil yang mengganggunya tadi pagi.

Sasuke mendecih pelan saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya—yaa, memang tinggal itu lah kursi yang tersisa di kelas ini. "Hai—Kita berjumpa lagi, kau tadi belum memberi tahu namamu?" Jelas sekali suara cempreng langsung terdengar saat pemuda kecil itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu respon dari Sasuke dengan wajah yang berhiaskan cengiran.

Sasuke sendiri tak menggubris dan lebih memilih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sensei nya, yang tadi sempat dia tidak dengarkan. Mendapat respon negative dari Sasuke, pemuda itu sedikit murung sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Namun tak berapa lama, wajah tan berhiaskan garis kucing itu kembali menampakkan seutas senyum manis. "Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal!"

"Oh iya, tak ku sangka, kita akan satu kelas di jam pertama, semoga di jam kedua, kita akan mendapat kelas yang sama lagi. Yaa?" Cerocos pemuda bernama Naruto tadi tak henti-hentinya. Padahal, pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, tak sedikitpun menganggapnya dan memilih menulikan pendengarannya dari ocehan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Kalau aku sih tinggal di dekat-dekat sini siih.."

Yang namanya manusia, pasti punya batas kesabaran, dan itu lah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Menahan amarahnya kepada pemuda kuning di sampingnya ini. menekan amarahnya, tak mau membuat onar di hari pertamanya sekolah.

".. Aku paling suka sama ramen looh, kalau kamu? Dan uum— aku juga suka sama je—"

BRAAAK!

Sudah habis kesabaran Sasuke, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap pemuda di sampingnya ini. Dia ingin menghajarnya. Kenapa pemuda kuning itu suka sekali mengganggunya? Sasuke suka ketenangan, dan dia paling tidak suka dengan orang berisik bodoh seperti pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"APA KAU TAK BISA BERHENTI BERBICARA, BRENGSEK! MEJAUHLAH DARI KU!" Teriaknya pemuh amarah tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto. Membuat korban membeku karena kemurkaan Sasuke dan membuat para orang yang berada di kelas itu memandang heran kepada Sasuke.

"E—Ehee—heeheehee, go—gomen. Ma—maafkan ak—aku!" Jawab Naruto terbata-bata, dia sedikit bertingkah untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya pada Sasuke. Dia merasa takut pada pemuda yang sudah membentaknya ini. Kenapa pemuda stoic itu begitu marahnya dengan dirinya? Apakah dia salah jika terus bertanya? Dia tidak punya teman! Maklum kalau dia bersikap seperti itu kepada murid baru yang special.

"UCHIHA-SAN! Keluar dari kelas saya!" Bentak Kakashi Sensei pada Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya berteriak di kelasnya. Dengan tegas dia mengusir Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Sensei bermasker itu dan melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Aneeh! Kenapa pemuda kuning yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa henti itu tak di tegur oleh Sensei, dan malah Sasuke lah yang ditegur. Padahal Sasuke lah yang disini menjadi korban!

Setelah sepeninggalnya Sasuke dari dalam kelas, pelajaran dimulai kembali seperti tadi—sebelum terjadi keributan di kelas ini. Sebelum Kakashi Sensei membalikkan badannya untuk meneruskan tulisannya di papan tulis, dia sempat melirik ke tempat dimana Sasuke tadi berteriak. Tempat dimana terdapat seorang pemuda kecil yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak ada satu orangpun dikelas itu yang membicarakan pemuda kecil bernama Naruto itu, bahkan Kakashi Sensei juga tidak menegur Naruto. Mengingat bahwa dia adalah penyebab kemarahan Sasuke. Semua seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada yang menganggap bahwa Naruto hadir di kelas itu, bahkan saat Naruto beranjak dari mejanya dan berlari keluar dari kelas itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menoleh padanya. Termasuk Kakashi Sensei yang masih asik meneruskan catatannya di papan tulis.

.

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah melewati lorong-lorong gedung sekolah. Dia masih bingung, kenapa pemuda pirang itu tak mendapatkan hukuman sama sekali, bahkan teguran pun tidak, aneh. Namun, semua kebingungan Sasuke tersebut masih kalah besar dengan rasa benci, amarah, dan kesal kepada pemuda pirang itu.

Ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda bodoh itu? kenapa dia harus diganggu olehnya? Ini semua salahnya yang kenapa harus masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan gedung itu. Bisa dibilang ini salahnya yang sangat tertarik untuk memasuki gedung tua itu.

Apakah ini semua sudah takdir?

"Maaf, maafkan aku" Ucah sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Namun bedanya, suara itu sekarang terdengar bergetar seperti menahan tangis, dan sedikit serak, parau bahkan lirih. Yaa, bocah berambut pirang itu. Sasuke tahu, itu adalah suara pemuda kuning yang sehari ini mengganggunya.

'Tch! Kenapa juga dia harus menyusulku kemari? Apakah dia tidak di tegur oleh Sensei bermasker itu, saat meninggalkan kelas? Eh—kenapa aku memikirkannya? Sialan!'

"Pergilah, aku tak mau menghajarmu! Pergilah selama aku masih bisa menahan rasa amarahku" Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Naruto. Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat, menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku. Aku rela kau menghajarku, asal itu bisa membuat dirimu memaafkanku" Jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dengan suara yang masih lirih.

"Aku memaafkanmu!" Sasuke tidak mau terus berlama-lama dengan pemuda ini, dia akan memaafkan pemuda berkulit tan itu, asal pemuda itu pergi dari hadapannya. Asal Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah serius memaafkan dirinya.

"Ah—terimakasih um—" Naruto bermaksud berterimakasih, namun dia tidak mengetahui nama pemuda yang membelakanginya itu. Dia bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Dia berharap, semoga dengan kalimat yang menggantung tersebut, dia bisa mengetahui nama pemuda berambut raven itu.

Namun, itu semua hanya keinginan Naruto. Buktinya, Sasuke tak sedikit pun bersuara dan malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto berdiri diam dalam kesendirian.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus sesulit ini? dia sudah berhasil menemukan orang special itu. Tapi kenapa harus dia orangnya? Seorang pemuda egois yang sangat sulit di ajak berbicara. Seorang pemuda yang membencinya. Kenapa setelah beberapa tahun menunggu dan dia berhasil menemukan orang itu, orang itu malah mengacuhkannya? Sebenarnya, apa salah dirinya Kami-Sama?

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi kepergian Sasuke. Dia harus berjuang, ini masih hari pertama dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda itu, masih banyak hari lain, yaa hari lain sebelum dia termakan oleh— "Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuuk" darah segar pun mengalir keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan batuk yang tidak ada hentinya.

—Penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

.

* * *

**Bersambung!**

* * *

.

Hallo Minaaa Saayaaaang—! Shone tercinta ini hadir lagi dengan Fic baru yang bergenre DRAMA! Semoga berhasil. Shone Datang dengan tampang tanpa dosa karena udah menduakan Fic sebelah. Yaaah gimana lagi, niatnya sih Shone Cuma mau coba-coba aja buat cerita terus biar WB cepet sembuh. Eh ternyata malah kecantol sama Fic gila ini.

Dan lagi, Fic ini terispirasi dari Film Asia yang berjudul "SECRET" Filmnya baguuus bangggeeeeet brrroow! Temanya bagus! Ceritanya asik, unik, nyenengin, dan ada sedikit angst dibagian akhir walaupun tetep hepi ending! Shone aja sempet sesenggukan dibagian nonton yang angst ituh ituh!

Shone suka banget sama film ini. sampe-sampe inih Fic terilhami setelah Shone nonton tuh Film. Sbenarnya tuh Film udah lama. Shone juga udah nonton dari dulu. Tapi waktu Shone lagi bête, coba cari-cari film di lapie, dan nemuin tuh Film, Shone setel ulang deh. Dan terinspirasilah menjadi Fic ini XD

Perlu diingat ya— Fic ini emang terilhami dari Film tuh ituh *makasihBuatyangUdahBikinFilm* tetapi Shone Cuma niru tema – Opening dan ending aja! Lainnya adalah versi Shone! Semoga lebih bagus dari yang asli XD dan semoga emang bener-bener versi Shone—Plak!

Buat yang udah nonton tuh Film, gimana Bagus nggak? Dan buat para-para yang belon nonton! Buruan Nonton! Keburu basi XDD!

Baiklah sekian dulu bacot dari Shone tercinta yang kece inih! Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Habis Baca Kudu REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**

**Fic Gaje super pendek—!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi kepergian Sasuke. Dia harus berjuang, ini masih hari pertama dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda itu, masih banyak hari lain, yaa hari lain sebelum dia termakan oleh— "Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuuk" darah segar pun mengalir keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan batuk yang tidak ada hentinya.

—Penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

.

**Admirer**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Senpai Masashi Kishimoto, dan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah mutlak—tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

**Inspired: **Film "Secret" Mungkin tema – dan sebagainya – awal dan akhir cukup mirip dengan film gue usahakan untuk mengubahnya versi saya seiring waktu. Walaupun tetap dengan tema cerita yang sama!

**Author: **Chikara Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – Mungkin yang lain akan menyusul sesuai alur!

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Drama(!) — Apakah benar Drama? Author juga belum mengerti. Dan mungkin akan ada sedikit Angst(?)

**Rate: **T

Out Of Character Paraaah!

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, Drama—Cerita pasaran, Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Author baru.

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, adalah murid baru di Sekolah Music Konoha. Pemuda pendiam yang di hari pertamanya sekolah, lebih memilih membuang waktunya untuk menyendiri di sebuah perpustakaan lama di gedung belakang Sekolah. Hingga tiba-tiba, tak sengaja dia berjumpa dengan murid misterius, Namikaze Naruto.

**Notes: **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan Author belaka. Tidak untuk di komersialkan. Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini, lebih baik anda tidak usah membaca. Saya tidak akan menerima flame. Cukup saran!

Baiklah, saya akan mulai cerita ini, dan semoga menghibur! Cekidot:

**Chap 2: Care!**

.

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Dia terus berlari sambil memegangi mulutnya agar darah yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak berceceran di lantai. Untunglah saat ini masih dalam jam pelajaran, sehingga lorong-lorong yang dia lewati cukup sepi. Tidak perlu takut oleh banyak orang yang akan melihatnya jijik. Tidak perlu berdesakkan oleh para siswa di lorong-lorong yang sempit dan tidak perlu takut untuk berdesakkan di dalam toilet.

Dia terus berlari hingga dia sampailah di sebuah ruang yang bertuliskan 'Toilet'. Tanpa permisi atau apapun, dia langsung saja membuka pintu toilet itu dengan keras dan langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan ada atau tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Naruto pun langsung menuju pada sebuah wastaffle, dan kemudian langsung membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja, darah segar mengucur deras keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk— uhuk— uhuk—" Naruto terus terbatuk dengan hebohnya. Tak lupa dengan darah yang semakin deras keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya bergetar—mencoba meraih keran air dan menghidupkannya. Air pun keluar dan langsung menyapu bersih noda darah yang menempel pada wastaffle.

"Uhuk— uhuk— uhuk—" Lagi-lagi Naruto terbatuk dengan kencangnya. Dan darah yang keluar pun semakin banyak. Hampir saja mengalahkan air yang keluar dari keran yang memang disetel Naruto untuk keluar lirih.

'Sial, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan obatku!' Runtuknya dalam hati waktu menyadari bahwa dirinya telat meminum obat karena obat miliknya tertinggal di laci kamar tidurnya. Dia terus menyesali kecerobohannya sambil membasuh tangan dan mulutnya yang penuh dengan lumuran darah setelah terbatuk-batuk hebat tadi.

Setelah merasa tangan dan wajahnya sudah bersih, dia kembali tegakkan badannya dan mematikan keran air. Tangannya dia julurkan untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk mengeringkan tangan dan wajahnya.

.

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang amsih mengelap wajah tan miliknya menggunakan tissue. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dia terlalu lelah, ini semua karena kecerobohannya meninggalkan obatnya, sehingga penyakitnya harus kambuh dan membuatnya kelelahan seperti sekarang.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menyendiri di tempat favoritenya—lantai dua di perpustakaan yang terletak di gedung lama sekolah. "Aku harus kembali."

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang terletak di sebelah gedung pertama. Dia sedang merenung. Pemuda pirang tadi sudah membuat dirinya pusing. "Aku membencinya" Gumamnya entah kepada siapa, toh ini masih lah jam pelajaran dan dia sedang dihukum untuk tidak boleh mengikuti jam belajarnya.

'Kenapa bocah itu sangat suka menggangguku?' Batin Sasuke. Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali melupakan bocah pirang tersebut, tetapi entah kenapa otaknya terus saja memikiran bocah pirang bermata sapphire tersebut. "Heh, aku memikirkannya karena aku terlalu membencinya" Ucapnya lagi.

Dan Sasuke pun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan merasakan desiran angin menyapu wajah tampannya. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dia kerjakan saat ini. handphone miliknya dia taruh di dalam tas, dan sialnya tas miliknya sekarang sedang berada dalam kelas Choppin.

Tak terasa, jam pelajaran pada jam pertama pun telah usai. Saat bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Sasuke dengan sigap bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas Choppin dan akan pergi ke kelasnya berikutnya.

Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Choppin, melewati beratus-ratus siswa dan siswi yang juga baru keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing—yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum dan suka.

Saat Sasuke sampai di kelas Choppin, terlihat kelas itu sudah sepi. Dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil tasnya. Entah kenapa dengan reflex, kepalanya menoleh sejenak untuk menatap kursi kosong di sebelah kursi miliknya. "Jadi dia sudah pergi. Heh" dan dengan tanpa sadar, dia juga berucap yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa dia terus memikirkan bocah itu. Dia sangat membencinya. Pengacau pada hari pertama sekolahnya.

Dia pun berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kelas Choppin dan menuju ke kelas Ritmis. Kelas selanjutnya yang harus dia ikuti.

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus masuk ke kelas keduanya dengan terlambat sehingga dia mendapatkan meja di barisan paling belakang lagi. Ini semua karena dirinya yang lupa menaruh peta sekolah, sehingga dirinya harus tersesat agar bisa menemukan kelas ritmis. Nasib baik dia masih tersesat, untung dirinya tidak bertemu dengan pemuda kecil berambut pirang tadi. Pikirnya seperti itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tolong sebutkan jenis alat music apa saja yang masuk dalam jenis alat music ritmis?!" Perintah seorang Sensei wanita berambut biru tua keunguan yang di kuncir satu dibelakang—Anko Sensei.

"Eh?" Sasuke yang ternyata sedang melamun, tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil, membuat dirinya terkejut. Amun dengan cepat dia hilangkan ekspresi terkejut itu dari wajahnya yang mulai kembali stoic. Sasuke pun mulai berdiri dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Anko Sensei sebelum—

"Maju ke depan!" Perintah Anko Sensei, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menurutinya. Dia rapikan sedikit jas hitam miliknya dan mulai melangkah maju di depan kelas. Semua siswa menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Mungkin masih banyak dari siswa disini yang belum mengenalinya. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak mengenali mereka sama sekali. Satu pun tidak ada yang dikenal oleh Sasuke.

"Iya Sensei?"

"Kau terlihat melamun, kau memikirkan apa? Kalau kau tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku, lebih baik kau keluar dari kelasku!" Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapat teguran dari seorang Sensei. Huh— ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini sebenarnya. Hari ini penuh dengan kesialan menurutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk minta maaf pada Anko Sensei. "Maafkan saya Sensei, saya tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa. Saya bersungguh-sungguh mengikuti pelajaran anda." Dan Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Hn, jangan kau ulangi lagi atau aku akan mengusirmu!" Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk sekali dan mulai membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Saat pertama kali dia langkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeras— untunglah saat itu para siswa pada menulis catatan yang sedang di bacakan oleh Anko Sense sehingga tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

'Ini semua karena dirinya! Aku selalu mendapatkan sial bila terus memikirkannya! Dia pembawa siaaal! Aku membencinya!' Tangan Sasuke yang tersembunyi dalam saku celana pun mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahanganya bergemelutuk saling berbenturan dengan keras. Saat ini dia sedang sangat murka. Murka pada bocah pirang yang sejak hari ini merubah hidupnya menjadi semakin sial.

.

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di sebuah kaca jendela yang sangat besar. Di lihatnya dari balik kaca, seorang pemuda tampan berambut dan bermata hitam dengan tampang dingin sedang berjalan melewati bangunan yang saat ini sedang di tempati oleh Naruto.

Ini adalah jam istirahat, kebanyakan dari siswa lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang ramai seperti kantin ataupun taman di sekitar gedung pertama dan kedua. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke yang saat ini lebih memilih untuk berjalan sendirian di sekitar gedung perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada niat dari diri Sasuke untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut. Namun entah kenapa, hasratnya mengatakan dia harus pergi kesana—ingin kesana. Dan sesampainya di sini—sekitar gedung perpustakaan—tidak ada hal yang menarik. Bahkan tidak ada siswa sama sekali disini.

Lalu kenapa dia ingin pergi kesini?

Naruto menampakkan senyumnya saat melihat Sasuke berhenti di sebelah gedung dan duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon. Dengan cepat, dia melesat turun dari lantai dua menuju ke tempat Sasuke. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak marah lagi pada dirinya.

Walaupun sebenarnya dalam pikirannya masih bekerja memikirkan Sasuke yang membencinya, namun dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Dia akan mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, walaupun itu dengan cara membuat dirinya marah terhadapnya.

Naruto sudah menuruni tangga dan saat ini sudah sampai di depan pintu tua itu. Dia berhenti sejenak—hatinya ragu. Ada rasa takut dalam hatinya mengingat Sasuke yang tadi meneriakinya. Sasuke pasti sangat membencinya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat murung seketika. "Apa aku memang harus mencari perhatian dari orang itu? Aaaargh— kenapa harus dia!?" Dia jambak rambutnya sendiri sambil meloncat-loncat tidak jelas. Suara yang cempreng dan sedikit berteriak pasti dapat didengar oleh Sasuke di luar sana.

"Aku harus tegar, Ttebayoo—!" Naruto pun memantapkan hatinya dan mulai membuka pintu tua tersebut dengan semangat. Dia keluarkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat situasi di luar gedung. Terlihat sepi tidak ada siswa sama sekali. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sosok yang sedang memejamkan mata di bawah pohon besar di sebelah gedung tersebut.

Sedikit tersenyum licik, Naruto keluar dari dalam gedung tersebut dengan pelan-pelan, mengendap-endap kearah Sasuke. "Aku akan membuatmu jantungan, bocah sialan!" Sedikit lagi sampai, Naruto pun semakin memperlebar langkahnya dan memperkecil suara yang dihasilkannya.

Hingga tinggal satu langkah lagi dirinya akan berhasil membuat Sasuke kaget, "Kau lagi," Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap Naruto dengan malas. Langsung saja berhasil membuat Naruto membeku dengan posisi yang masih mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

Sasuke pun bangun dari tidur siangnya. Menebah sebentar bagian belakang celananya dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Kau, diam disitu! Jangan berani-berani untuk pergi meninggalkanku lagi!" Naruto berseru dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Tetap diam atau aku akan memukulmu!" Ancam Naruto sekali lagi. Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam begitu saja mematuhi perintah Naruto.

'Akhirnya kau menjadi jinak juga yaa. Hahahahah!' Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk mengelilingi Sasuke. Sesekali dia memandang Sasuke denga mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya kearah dagunya. Senyum kemenangan pun masih dia perlihatkan melihat Sasuke yang masil terus diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

Beda dengan Naruto, saat ini Sasuke sudah mati-matian menjaga emosinya. Pikirnya tidak ada guna dia terus memarahi dan meneriaki pemuda pirang ini. bahkan mungkin menghajarnya pun tidak akan menghentikannya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah. Niatnya dia akan mengabaikan Naruto. Bila bertemu bocah pirang ini dia akan langsung pergi.

Namun, dia sedikit kaget saat pemuda pirang yang dia ketahui bernama Naruto itu berani membentaknya. Hingga akhirnya dia ikuti saja permainannya. Bisa jadi, setelah dia menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh bocah keparat itu, dia akan terbebas dari gangguan parasite kuning itu.

"Katakan apa maumu!" Tanya Sasuke tegas. Mata hitamnya melirik kearah Naruto yang masih berjalan mengitarinya.'Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya tadi wajahnya tidak pucat.' Sasuke sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Seingatnya, saat terakhir dia bertemu dengannya, wajahnya biasa saja. 'Kenapa aku harus perduli. Dasar!'

Mendengar pertanyaan tegas Sasuke, sukses menghentikan tingkah konyol Naruto. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dengan wajah bodoh dimana mulutnya menganga lebar dan melotot tajam. "Mauku? Mauku? Apa mauku?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir, sementara Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat tingkah naruto dengan malas. "Siapa namamu?" Sebuah pertanyaan simple dari Naruto, berhasil membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. 'Apa benar, semudah itu kan maunya. Kalau tahu begitu, mungkin aku sudah memberitahunya daritadi agar dia tidak terus menggangguku.'

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas, "Apa setelah aku memberi tahu namaku, kau akan berhenti menggangguku?" Naruto terlihat ragu, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan, untuk bisa berhenti mengganggumu."

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa namaku."

"Bi—biar aku je—jelaskan duluu! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang me—"

Belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke melenggang pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada Naruto. "He—hey. Tungguu—" Naruto pun sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke.

KLANG— Sebuah botol kaca kecil berwarna gelap dengan segel dan tutup botol yang sudah terbuka, jatuh dari saku celana Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia terus berlari mengejar Sasuke yang jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dengan dirinya.

.

Jam istirahat pun sudah berakhir. Dan Naruto masih sibuk mencari Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menghilang begitu cepat. Padahal dia hanya berjalan sedangkan Naruto mengejarnya dengan berlari. "Heh—heh— heh— Cepat sekali dia perginya!" Naruto sedikit kepayahan saat berhenti di sebuah lorong kelas yang sudah sepi. Salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada lutut dan satunaya lagi dia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto masih beristirahat untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya hingga tiba-tiba— dia merasakan nyeri yang sangat teramat sakit di bagian kiri dadanya. Wajah Naruto berubah semakin pucat dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya dia gerakkan untuk meremas dada bagian kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"A—ada apa ini? bukankah ta—tadi aku suda—ah me—meminum oo—batnya, Khh—" Dia terus saja meremas dada bagian kirinya dengan kuat—bahkan semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya dia sekali lagi untuk hari terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhuuk— uhuuk—uhuuk—" Naruto terjungkal-jungkal masih memegangi dadanya saat terbatuk. Bukan hanya dada saja yang terasa sakit, bahkan tenggorokannya juga sangat sakit saat dia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah tadi. 'Pasti ini Karena aku kelelahan berlari. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu. Dokter sudah melarangku untuk beraktivitas berlebihan.' Tangannya yang bebeas dia gerakkan untuk mengambil obat yang dia simpan di saku celananya.

Dengan gemetar, wajah pucat dan dagu penuh dengan darah, dia merogoh saku celananya. Dan betapa bertambah kaget dan pucat dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa obatnya hilang dari saku celananya. 'Tidak mungkin, tadi aku sudah membawanya. Aku yakin, aku sudah membawanya!' Dia terus merogoh saku celananya, semua saku celananya dan saku kemejanya. Namun tidak ada sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini. tadi dia sudah yakin membawanya.

"Uhuuk— uhuuk— uhuuk—" Dia terus terbatuk, darah yang keluar pun semakin banyak. Dadanya berasa semakin sakit. Tubuhnya semakin hebat bergetar. "Uhuuk— uhuuk—" Naruto pun ambruk di lantai dengan posisi merangkak dengan masih terbatuk-batuk. Lama kelamaan, pandangannya semakin tidak jelas dan badannya semakin lemas. 'Aku pasti akan mati di tempat ini. bila tdak satupun keluargaku yang mengetahuinya, kau pasti dapat mengetahuinya. Semoga saja.'

"To—tolongh." Dan Naruto pun ambruk pingsan dengan darah yang berceceran di lantai.

.

Ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir, namun saat ini entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke sedang tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengganggunya, tapi apakah itu Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi. Dan tanpa dia inginkan, fikirannya terus memikirkan tentang bocah pirang bernama Naruto tadi.

Sekali lagi dalam hari pertamanya ini dia tidak konsen sama sekali dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Jawahnya mengeras dengan alir yang saling bertaut. Tangan kirinya mengepal dan jari tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengetuk-ketuk meja I hadapannya. 'Ayo cepatlah bel berbunyi!' Dia ingin sekali memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Walaupun dia senang bocah pirang itu berhenti mengganggunya. Namun, denga berat dia akui bahwa dia khawatir dengan Naruto. Tadi juga dia sempat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Itu membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

TRIIIINNG— —! Bel tanda pelajaran hari ini pen berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menyambar tasnya yang memang sejak awal pelajaran tadi tidak dia buka sama sekali. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia langsung melesat meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa berpamitan sama sekali pada Senseinya dan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk mengemasih barang.

Sensei yang bernama Kabuto itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah anak baru tersebut. Bahkan dia belum mengucapkan salam pada para siswa, kenapa anak baru tersebut sudah main pergi begitu saja. Dan kabuto hanya menghela nafas memaklumi. Mungkin anak baru itu belum mengerti dengan tata tertib sekolah.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berlari tergesa-gesa melewati lorong kelas demi kelas di gedung kedua. Firasatnya mengatakan dia harus pergi ke lantai atas. Firasatnya yang mengatakan padahal dia tadi sedang melakukan pelajaran di geud pertama dan untuk pulang dia dengan mudah keluar begitu saja dari gedung utama. Namun dia lebih memilih mengikuti instingnya untuk pergi menuju lantai atas gedung kedua.

Ada sesuatu di sana!

Dia tidak sempat mengenakan lift. Terlalu banyak siswa yang berdesakkan di dalam lift. Dengan berlari begini saja dia masih sering menabrak beberapa siswa yang dia jumpai di jalan. Tanpa mengucapkan maaf dan menghiraukan kicauan protes dari siswa yang dia tabrak, dia terus saja berlari.

Dengan perjuangan, akhirnya dia sampai juga di lantai atas gedung kedua. Nafasnya memburu, keringat membasahi wajah dan baju seragamnya. Dengan samar dia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang terkapar di lantai. Tidak terlalu jelas karena banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang menutupi penglihatannya.

Dengan sekiat tenaga, dia berlari menuju sesuatu yang terkapar di lantai tersebut. Matanya semakin jelas melihat sesuatu tersebut. Penciumannya pun bekerja saat dia mencium bau anyir darah di sekitarnya. Matanya melebar saat posisinya semakin dekat. Rambut kuning dengan wajah tan yang memucat. Tubuh mungkil. Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah pengganggu Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke berlari menghampiri makhluk tak berdaya tersebut dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya dia gerakkan untuk mengguncang tubuh mengil Naruto. "Hey, bocah— bo— Na— Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Sasuke terus mengguncang tubuh Naruto sambil berteriak memanggil namanya. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari setiap siswa yang melewati mereka berdua. Pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa geli bercampur jijik bercampur takut terhadap Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan para siswa, Sasuke tersu mengguncang tubuh Naruto sambil meneriaki namanya. Hingga akhirnya merasa usahanya sia-sia, dia berinisiatif untuk menggendong Naruto dan akan membawanya ke UKS.

Para siswa pun semakin ngeri dan takut dengan tatapan aneh saat melihat Sasuke dengan tangan yang seolah membopong seseorang. Sekali lagi tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang tentangnya. Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju UKS. Walaupun tenaganya belum kembali semua dan sekarang ditambah dengan menggendong Naruto. "Bertahanlah Dobe!"

.

Setelah menuruni bebepara lantai, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di depan pintu UKS. Tanpa mengetuk atau membukanya dengan sopan, Sasuke langsung mendobraknya hingga terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras. Mengagetkan seorang dokter yang sedang asik duduk meminum the di dalamnya.

"Cepat tolong dia!" Seru Sasuke sambil berlari menggendong Naruto menuju tempat tidur. Sang dokter muda berambut gelap bernama Sizhune pun hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendegar perintah dan tingkah Sasuke. "Kenapa diam saja! Cepat tolong diaa!" Melihat dokter yang hanya diam saja Sasuke semakin naik pitam hingga tanpa sadar dia meneriaki sang dokter tersebut.

"Anak muda, apa maksudmu? Siapa yang harus ditolong? Bukannya kau datang kesini sendirian?" Tanya Dokter Sizhune masih mencoba bersikap lembut. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan pemuda ini, datang-datang langsung emosi dan langsung menggertaknya.

"Kau gilaaa! Dia sedang pingsaan!" Teraik Sasuke lagi sambil mengguncang kedua bahu sang dokter. Dokter Sizhune sendiri yang akhirnya tidak terima ikut emosi. "Kau yang gila bocah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ranjang itu! Kau datang sendirian. Jangan mempermainkanku. Aku banyak urusan!" Sizhune membalikkan badan Sasuke untuk menatap ranjang yang sedang ditiduri oleh Naruto. Dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan pikiranya dan NAruto yang masih saja pingsang di atar ranjang.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya memerah. Denga sekali hembusan nafas dia redakan emosinya. Dia kembali buka mata obsidiannya dan menatap nanar kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa ini. Lalu kau ini siapa, Na—ruto?"

**Bersambung!**

Horeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—! Akhirnya Fic ini gue lanjutin! Gimana kangen gak? Enggak yah. Aku rapopo!

Maaf kemaren Shone hiatus lama buat UN. Dan sekarang UN sudah lewat. Horeeee—! Oh iya, Shone mau minta maaf buat chap satu kemaren. Astegong—! Ue kagak tau loh kalu Fanfiction bakal musuhin gue. Padalah kemaren tuh gue udah ngetik lengkap. Kenapa waktu di posting kok banyak words yang ilang. Aaaargh—!

Yaudah deh biarlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masalalu tuh jangan di ingat2. Move On dooong—! Oke langsung aje yee, gue bales riviewww! Next:

**Detri-setya**: Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama yaa! Iya nih banyak yang ilang. Padahal waktu gue ketik udah lengkap lohh. Waktu gue post dan gue baca. OMG Helloo~ banyak yang ilang. Gomen ya coy.

**Mamitsu27**: wah masak suka bet sama Fic tema music. Makasih yaaa. Jadi harus terus baca doong oke! Wkwkwkw *maksa* eum— kayaknya bukan deh kalo film jepang. Kayaknya film Taiwan. Yang main aku ga kenal. Pkoknya cakep gitu aja deh. Wkwkwk.

**Kirai-akai11**: gimana seru gak filmnya. Bagus yaaa? Bagus dong gue aja sampe nangis looh. *emangDasarnyaCengeng* iya emang sih itu film lama. Hehehe. Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih yaa.

**Ahn Ryuuki**: kamu nonotn gih, cepet ayo nonton, kalo gak punya download. Seru loh filmnya! Gatau ya sampe berapa. Pokoknya ga sampe 20 chap deh. Kenapa Naru gak dimarahin? Itu masih rahasia yaa oke?

**MizuKaze Naru**: hahahahaa, makasih yaaa. Iya deh kapan2 di chap keberapa gitu, aku gambari gimana keadaan fisik Naruto. Oke? Makasih udah review. Muah!

**Nabila-della-921**: hahahahah, maaf ya baru lanjut sekarang. Bikin yang banyak yaa? Sepertinya otak Shone Cuma mentok sampe 3K. wkwkwkwk makasih udah ripiu yaa.

**NanaToki**: Gue ini lanjut koq qaqa. Udah gue panjangin 300 words kok qaqa. Dan udah gue cek kok qaqq. Wkwkwkw.

**Utanamy mikky**: Oke ini udah lanjut. Tetep baca yaaa!

**NanaSango**: Ini juga udah lanjut walaupun gak cepet yeee. Heheheheh!

**Dobe jadi pinter**: teme tuh gak jahat kok. Buktinya aja tiap kali kencan am ague. Dia tuh romantic bet. Wkwkwkwk. Dia tuh ga jahat. Cuma psikopat aja. Wkwkwkw. Ga keles.

**Takayaka Umii**: Naru ga diabaikan kok. Cuma ga ada yang anggap dia aja. Dia bukan makhluk dunia lain looh. Bukan!

**Vianycka Hime**: bukannya gak dianggep. Cuma diabaikan Viaaan! Teme juga bukannya ga nganggep. Dia tuh terlalu semangat deh pokoknya *plak* ngeliat imutnya Naru, dia ga tahan jadi kabur deh ga nganggep Naru. Vian gatau aja kalo di belakang dia nyumpel idung pake tisu *apalah*

**Riska'SN**: wah kamu udah nonton filmnya yaaah? Waaah beda banget yaaa? Jadi aku berhasil? Berhasil ha? Yeeeay, berhasil berhasiil berhasil horee— wederet!

**Yuichi**: Sasuke ga kasar kok, orang kulitnya aja lembut mulus. Wkwkwk. Naruto dan sasuke pernah ketemu sebelumnya. Gatau yaa. Mungkin engga pernah. Sasuke aja ga kenal ama Naru. Naru jg ga kenal.

**Koromaru Uchiha**: ini udah chap dua. Kapan2 chap 3 oke. Wkwkwkwk. Makasih udah ripiu ya.

**Tina uchiha**: Hiks gue juga sedih keles nulisnya. Kenapa Naruto harus sakit?! Gue aja nulisnya kudu sedia tissue satu pack. Hiks makasih ya udah ripiu hiks.

**Hikari**: salam kenal Hikari. Kamu penasaran? Sama saya juga *plak wkwkwwk. Eh busedeh. Masak Naruto pujangga piano abad ke 19? Tapi idenya boleh juga tuh. Wkwkwkwk. Gak yaa. Ntar malah rumit. Kamu tebak aja terus, siapa sih Naruto itu.

**Aikhazuna117**: heeelooo~ jangan panggi senpai. Wkwkwkwk, merasa udah tua geu. Aku masih 16 tahun kakak. Aku masih polos *plak* Jelasnya Naruto masih hidup dong. Kan masih bisa ngomong sama Sasuke. Sasuke special bukan karena mereka pernah ketemu yaa. Ntar di jelasin kok sesuai jalan cerita. Makasih ya udah !

**Name-chan**: Naruto bukan makhluk dunia lain kok. Tebak terus yaaa. Kalo bener kamu akan dapat satu buah sedotan cantik. Makasih udah ripiu yaaa. Muah!

**Hikari No OniHime**: maaf ga bisa apdet kilat. Fic ini terlalu berat buat Shone yang masih pemula. Jadi apdetnya lama buat ngumpulin imajinasi. Oke wkwkwkw? Makasih yaa udah ripiu. Muaaah!

**Lutphyvr**: 3K itu pendek loooh! Makasih udah suka dan penasaran ama Fic ini. benarkah? Benar kamu pernah nonton? Gimana seru gak? Seru kan? Tapi kok lupa sih. Yaudahdeh, makasih udah ripiu. Heheheh

**Mira**: iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih udh ripiu yaa.

**Samui Yura**: iya katanya banyak yang ilang. Ini semua salah fanfiction, bukan salah ane. Naru bukan hantu yeee. Kamu tebak aja terus yaaa. Iya narunya lagi sakit. Gomen yaa. Makasih udah ripiu.

**Nhao dan**: Kmu pernah nonton filmnya? Beda banget kann? Yeeeay, makasih ya udah ripiu!

**Kagome**: Buruan nonton yaaa! Sasu kejam? Di film engga kok kalo kejam, malah satu hari ketemu lgsung akrab. Ya di Fic ini aku buat beda kan. Ehehehe. Makasih ya udah ripiu.

**Menma**: Apakah Naru Sakit? Iya | Kenapa semua nggak nanggap naru? Gatau deh | Kenapa Cuma Sasu? Bisa jadi | apa naru hantu? Tidak | Knp Sasu jahat Tidaaaaak!

**Nanari-chan**: aaaaargh— pokoknya baca aja terus biar pertanyaan kmu yang banyak itu kejawab. Heheheheh. Makasih ya udah ripiu!

**NauchanDobe**: keyeeeeenn~ ini udah lanjut walau amat sangat lama. Ehehehe, makaish udah ripiu yaaa!

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**: oke ini udah lanjut. Maaf yaa lama. Makasih udah rpiuuueww~~!

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay**: Makasih Nay senpai sarannya. Ini udah aku terapkan. Gimana? Apakah sudah rapi? Makasih yaa udah repiuw. Muaaaah!

**Aisyah35**: maaf lama, ini udah apdet. Makasih ya udah ripiu dan menunggu krya gile Shone. heheheh

Baiklah sekian dulu bacot dari Shone tercinta yang kece inih! Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Habis Baca Kudu REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**

**Fic Gaje super pendek—!**


End file.
